


Snow Day (Claire Redfield x Female Reader)

by Stretchy_Longstocking



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kimberly if you're reading this henlo!!!!, Spookys Christmas Contest, it be x reader hours lads, this is for a contest my friend on Tumblr is doing!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stretchy_Longstocking/pseuds/Stretchy_Longstocking
Summary: (This is for my friend Kimberly's fanfic contest! My prompt is “How can you possibly look good with snow in your hair?”)Claire Redfield had been dating you for a couple months now, and the Christmas season is fast upon us! Why not celebrate it with some cute moments in the snow?
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Female Reader, Claire Redfield/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Snow Day (Claire Redfield x Female Reader)

It was December 21st, the first official day of Winter. The sky was gray due to the snow clouds, the snow was falling in fat, fluffy flakes and going to stick to the already snow-covered grass and both the naked trees and the pine trees outside of homes, and the air was cold enough to see your own breath. It felt perfect, and peaceful.

You woke up at around 8 a.m. in the morning. You rub your tired eyes as you groan and tried to find Claire's arm to wake her up. When you didn't find one, you turn your head to see that Claire wasn't in bed. This extremely confused you, as you were usually the one to wake up your girlfriend.

When you stood up after putting on your fluffy reindeer-themed slippers, you started to smell something. You were still half asleep, honestly, so you didn't know what the smell was. All you could pick out from all of the scents was bacon.

You shuffled to get your robe on, and started to head out of the bedroom. As you got closer to the kitchen, you can smell more food and hear a lady humming. You peeked into the kitchen, and smiled at the sight.

Claire was up early, and cooking a nice breakfast. She was humming a soft Christmas song that sounded like "Let It Snow". She was cooking some bacon, pancakes, sausage patties, and hashbrown patties. It smelled amazing.

You enter the kitchen, smiling as you hugged your girlfriend from behind, making a startled yelp come out from Claire. She turned to face you, and smiled. She kissed you on the forehead.

"Morning, dear. How did you rest?" Claire asked, going back to cooking the food.

"I slept good. I guess you went to bed early last night to make us breakfast today?" You jokingly asked back, smiling.

"Maybe so." Claire turned around again and booped your nose. "Now, breakfast is almost ready. Let me fix us both a plate."

You nodded softly. "Can I at least get our drinks though? I've been told I can make a mean peppermint coffee."

"Alright, but only because now I'm excited to drink that." Claire said, laughing a bit.

You laughed with her and started to get the coffee maker ready as Claire started to finish cooking the food and plating them. After a while, the food was plated and the two plates were set out onto the table.

You finished stirring some peppermint and vanilla extracts into both Christmas mugs full of coffee, and carried them to the table, sitting them by the plates. You tilted your head, seeming to be forgetting something, before you almost face-palmed. You almost forgot the milk part! 

You went to get the milk. "Claire, do you want some milk in your coffee?"

"Hmmm...Yes, please." Claire said, getting forks and knives next to the plates before going to get syrup and butter for the pancakes.

You came back to the table with the milk, and carefully poured a bit into Claire's mug first before pouring a bit into your mug. You put the milk back into the fridge, and went to sit down.

Claire came back with the syrup and butter, and placed them down before sitting next to you. The plates you two had looked very good!

"This looks very tasty, Claire!" You hugged Claire's side softly. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, (Y/N). I'm glad I can make a nice breakfast." Claire said, kissing your forehead softly.

You giggled a bit before ending the hug and starting to eat with Claire. The food was very great! The pancakes were perfectly fluffy, the bacon was a mix of chewy and crispy, and it was delicious.

After a while, you two were done eating with small talk, and were starting to pack up the leftovers to keep in the fridge.

Claire smiled as she was putting the sausage patties into a small container. "So, (Y/N)...Do you want to play in the snow today?"

"Oh, hell yeah! We should probably put food away and do dishes first, though." You smiled at her.

"Oh, true." Claire laughed a bit.

After that conversation, you two continued to put food and syrup away and then wash the dishes from the morning and the day before.

~ ❄🎄❄🎄 ~

After you two were done with the chores from breakfast, and finished getting dressed into winter gear from coats to multiple pairs of socks under snow boots, you two headed out into the snowy afternoon.

Claire smiled happily and ran into the snowy backyard, but fell over due to how thick the snow was.

You gasped and ran over to her, looking down at her. "Claire? Are you okay?"

Claire got her face out of the snow, laughing. "Yep! I'm fine!"

You rolled your eyes playfully. "I was so concerned." You smiled and helped Claire up.

"Well, still thank you." Claire laughed a bit. "Now, come on. How about we make some snow angels?"

"You already did, but I guess so." You laughed as Claire playfully shoved your arm.

You two went to an untouched area of snow, and started to make snow angels. It was simple, of course. You did take the hood of your coat down, though, to give the angel more realism. When you both finished, you both stood up as carefully as you can, and faced your creations.

"Oh wow, yours is amazing, (Y/N)!" Claire looked at you.

"Thank you!" You replied, giggling. "Yours looks good too!"

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

Claire smiled and ran more into the backyard with you. You and your girlfriend started to catch snowflakes with your tongues.

After a while, Claire stopped to turn to you, and smiled at what she saw.

You were twirling around, trying to catch more snowflakes on your tongue. The snowflakes gathered upon your hair, making it almost like a crown.

You caught Claire looking at you, and blushed a bit. "What?"

“How can you possibly look good with snow in your hair?” Claire asked, softly.

You blushed more, and hid your face into your scarf. "Noooo."

"Yesss." Claire giggled and went over to you, hugging you tightly.

You laughed a lot, getting spun around by your girlfriend.

You and Claire looked each other in the eyes, and you two inevitably kissed. It was gentle, but full of love.

After a couple seconds, the kiss was over, and then you had some snow hit your face.

You wiped it away, to look at Claire, who was giggling.

"Oh, you wanna play it like that?" You went to gather some snow to make snowballs, and you two started to have a snowball fight.

For a couple more hours, you two played in the snow, doing so many fun activities in your backyard. Two hours before dinner time, and you two went inside to warm up and have hot chocolate before dinner.

As the fire crackled in the fireplace of your home, and you were snuggled close to Claire, wearing warm pajamas and drinking hot chocolate, you looked up to Claire and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you Claire."

Claire smiled happily, and kissed your nose back.

"I love you too, (Y/N)."

You two sat there, snuggled and covered in a couple blankets, and hung out with each other as the snow still fell from the cloudy sky, that was turning dark due to becoming night.

~❄🎄 Fin 🎄❄~


End file.
